Blanket Hog
by AnimeLore
Summary: Ryo's cold, and he wants Dee to warm him up! DeeRyo yaoi Please review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fake... I'm not making any money off any of this... don't sue me!

Just had this idea and thought it might make a cute story... enjoy guys! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Dee rolled over, groaning, as awareness began to creep up on him. He opened one eye to try and search out the cause of his sleep's disruption.

"Fucking sonofa-" he grumbled as he disentangled himself from the warm comforter moved closer towards Ryo on the opposite side of the bed. Groggily, he looped an arm around the other man's shivering, sleeping form, and pulled him flush to his body, yanking the blanked up over both of them.

As Dee pressed a kiss to the back of Ryo's shoulder, the older man shuddered, and opened sleepy eyes.

"Dee?" he questioned, turning to face the darker haired man. Dee's eyes were closed again.

"Mmm?" came the lazy response.

"Cold," Ryo murmured rolling over fully, closing his eyes, and curling his arms between their bodies in an effort to warm them. Dee tightened his grip, and threw a leg over Ryo's thigh, offering his body heat in addition to the thick down comforter.

Dee kissed the top of his honey brown hair.

"Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to be a blanket hog." He ran his hands up and down Ryo's bare back, trying to create friction to warm him up more.

'Of all the nights I had to steal the blankets, it had to be on the coldest night of the winter, when our bedside heater was broken.'

"'s ok," Ryo replied, pressing himself tightly into Dee's warm form. "Just warm me up."

Dee was instantly wide awake, contemplating the possibilities of that statement. He bent his head, pressing a kiss to Ryo's temple, and then his forehead. Ryo cracked his eyes open again, and tilted his face upward invitingly. The younger man pressed a kiss to the corner of Ryo's mouth, and then claimed his lips gently coaxing them open, and snaking his tongue into the waiting cavern. Ryo responded instantly, swiping his tongue along Dee's, and drawing it into a lazy duel. Dee opened his eyes to fing himself drowning in the dark chocolate pools of Ryo's orbs, and moaned into his mouth.

Ryo gazed into his partner's fierce green eyes. The intensity of those eyes sparked something inside of him, and he felt himself begin to grow warmer. Simultaneously, both men closed their eyes against the intensity, and Ryo uncurled one arm to draw his fingers down Dee's side to rest on his hip.

Dee gasped, breaking the kiss, and leaning his forehead against his lover's. Ryo moved his thumb back and forth across Dee's hip bone a few times, and Dee opened his eyes again.

"Warmer?" the younger man breathed.

Ryo's eyes opened at his voice, and he stared into those powerful, green depths.

"Getting there," he whispered in response.

Dee snaked his tongue out to flick Ryo's top lip gently, encouraging a groan to emanate from within the older man's chest. Ryo ground his now fully-hardened sex against Dee in response, and Dee groaned as well, pressing his own erection against Ryo.

Dee captured the other man's lips again, gently rolling over him, making sure the blanket was securely over them both.

Ignoring the cold, Dee's hand shot out towards the bedside table top, where the lubricant remained from earlier that night.

His body still covering his lovers, Dee broke the kiss and coated his finger with the slick substance. Carefully, he repositioned himself so that he was lying between Ryo's legs instead of straddling him, and reached between their bodies to search out the older man's entrance.

Ryo raised his knees, giving Dee access to his opening, and Dee took his time, tracing one finger around the puckered bud, before slipping it inside gently. Ryo moaned, closing his eyes, and then gasped when a second finger was added.

When a third finger was pushed into his tight passage, Ryo arched his back, crying out.

Dee pressed butterfly kisses down his face and throat, continuing on to lave the lighter haired man's chest with his lips and tongue. He pumped into Ryo's entrance steadily and slowly, waiting for a sign that his lover was ready for him. Within moments, Ryo was pressing back on Dee's fingers, moaning quietly.

"Dee," he groaned. "Please..."

"Please what, baby?" he whispered seductively, continuing his slow, agonizing assault.

"Take me, Dee," Ryo responded eagerly. "Take me, I'm yours."

Dee grinned, kissing the junction between Ryo's shoulder and neck, as he slipped his fingers from Ryo's entrance. The older man groaned in disappointment, feeling suddenly very empty.

Dee quickly coated his length with the lube, and dropped the tube over the side of the bed. He positioned himself at Ryo's entrance, the head of his cock pressed against it. Ryo groaned, trying impatiently to impale himself on the hardness that was so close to him.

The younger man leaned over Ryo's body. "I love you, Ryo," he sait softly, swiping his tongue against the flesh just above his adam's apple, and pressing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle.

Dee moaned loudly, and Ryo cried out, as Dee pushed himself in to the hilt. Both men held still for a moment, reveling in the sensations, before Ryo shifted his hips, and pulled Dee's head up to meet his mouth.

Black hair was matted to his forehead, as Dee pulled back and pushed back into his lover slowly. Ryo groaned into their kiss, raising his hips to meet Dee's thrusts.

"Dee... I thought... you were trying... to warm me up," he gasped out between the slow thrusts. Dee paused in his motions, and his eyes flashed downward into Ryo's.

Ryo grinned up at him, his eyes reflecting the passion he felt, and continued. "Then stop being so damn gentle, and light me on fire."

At his words, green eyes darkened, and Dee reared back, and slammed into the tight channel once. Ryo's head was thrown back, as Dee hit his prostate with force, and eyes fell closed, while his mouth gaped open. Dee held still again, watching him.

"Like that, baby?"

Ryo could not find words, so he let a moan do the talking for him.

"Nnn..."

Dee grinned, and reared back again, thrusting hard into his lover. The younger man's head dropped forward, as he continued the hard, fast pace.

"Dee..." Ryo moaned, grasping desperately at the back of Dee's black locks. The seme brought his mouth to his lovers, thrusting his tongue into Ryo's mouth, and claiming him fully.

Their sweat soaked bodies created enough friction that Ryo simply used their movements against each other to stimulate his trapped cock.

"Ryo, I love you," Dee moaned, breaking the kiss.

"God, Dee. I love you," the older man replied with a moan of his own.

"Mm... I'm gonna come, baby... nnn... Come with me... You ready?" He questioned, continuing his powerful thrusts.

"Ah... Dee..." he ground out. "Yes, koi! Make me come!"

Dee increased his speed, thrusting forcefully, abandoning all else but the feelings he and his lover were experiencing.

"Ah!" Ryo cried out. "Dee! I'm coming!"

At those words, Dee unexpectedly bend his head and bit down sharply on Ryo's shoulder.

"Dee!" the older man screamed, arching upward, and releasing his seed between their bodies.

"I love you!" Dee gasped, white hot streams spurting out against Ryo's prostate.

Dee collapsed against his lover. Both men's breathing was erratic, and Ryo's hands stroked gently up and down Dee's back, soothingly.

Once he could move again, Dee shifted, pulling out of his lover, and laying next to him. Ryo held on, taking comfort in Dee's over-heated body against his own. He smiled when the younger man pressed a kiss to his temple, his jaw, then his neck, and then tucked his head against Ryo's shoulder.

Dee's fingers played up and down the lighter haired man's taut abs as he spoke.

"I love you, Ryo Mclain."

Ryo closed his eyes, and moved a hand up to lace through Dee's black hair. "I love you, too, Dee Latener." Dee shivered at the touch against the back of his neck. "Thank you, Dee."

The younger man pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and then used most of his strength to move his body up so he was looking down into Ryo's face. "Baby?"

Ryo opened his eyes. "Hmm?"

"You don't ever have to thank me," he stated. "Ever."

The corner of Ryo's mouth quirked up, and he lifted his head slightly to press his lips against Dee's. When he began to lower his head back to the pillow, Dee followed, never breaking the slow, comfortable lip-lock. Eventually, the need for air became too great, and they gently broke apart. Dee resumed his position against Ryo, and Ryo rolled onto his side, cradling the other man's body against his own.

"Dee?"

"Hmm?" came the response from against Ryo's chest. Ryo smiled.

"I'm warmer."

He felt Dee's gentle smile against his flesh.

"Good."

* * *

OWARI

Don't forget to review! I LOVE hearing what you guys think:-D


End file.
